


The Echo Cave

by Dainslaif



Series: Covered in Cowardice [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Creeper Peter, M/M, Questioning, Underage Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 20:37:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1048318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dainslaif/pseuds/Dainslaif
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A one-shot. Killian Jones learns the secret to surviving the Echo Cave and is saddled with a new secret in the process. A secret Peter Pan knows he will profit from.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Echo Cave

The smile was anything but innocent; the pirate could see the bloodlust hidden within those dark pools making him more akin to a prowling beast on hunt than the boy his sinewy, young body portrayed. A wolf in sheep’s clothing. Every muscle in the captain’s body was primed to run, but his head told him that to run would only seek to anger the prince of Neverland more. He flexed his fingers as the boy drew closer and he stared at him head-on, giving only a hint of a smile to make note that he was at least taller than the boy was. It however didn’t steal away the fear nestled in his heart.

How could something so young have eyes such as the ones he saw? The shrewd cunning of a psychopath but with such controlled contempt that it would put even the most Draconian of kings to shame. It was as though everything was a game of chess to Peter Pan. The most eerie thing of it all he only ever thought one move ahead, but it was always the right one. Hook inhaled deeply through his nose as he waited for Pan to speak first. Pan had been the one who led them there after all. Briefly Hook flicked his eyes towards the entrance to the cave and then back to Pan, the boy’s eyes had followed languidly after his own, the dark brown seeming to sparkle.

“I believe you know of the Echo Cave then?” he asked, his voice perfectly pitched in indifference, knowing full well that the captain had lost many men in the blasted hell. 

“Yes,” he replied, emotion assaulting him. For a moment he thought he believed he saw Peter’s face soften but just as quickly it had been gone and he stepped even closer, seeing to it that Hook took a step back, nearer to the cave.

“Do you know how one would traverse the Echo Cave unharmed?” Peter continued to interrogate, voice sweet.

Hook didn’t have to lie, eyes as clear and blue as the high seas darkened like a surging tide. “No.”

Peter stepped close again ready to pounce. Naturally the pirate stepped back and the boy repeated until Hook was effectively pinned against the outer wall of the cave, Peter right up on him, hands pressed on his chest as the boy lifted himself up to his tip toes and whispered into Hook’s ear, “The deeper the lie the more truth to its echo.”

Never in all his lifetime, however long may it be did Hook believe he would ever be able to scrub the voice from his mind. Pan continued; voice still a low whisper as he shared a secret with the pirate. “To pass through alive you must reveal a secret to its hallowed halls. Not just any secret mind you, but the darkest truth about yourself. One you would never reveal to anyone.”

He stayed pressed against Hook for longer than necessary after he finished, almost as though he enjoyed the connection between them. The thought proved to make Hook raise a brow, but just as he was about to say something about their closeness Peter moved, a smirk on his perfectly pouty lips. “Would you like to know my secret, captain?”

Every synapse fired in his brain, near screamed at him to tell the boy no, to just walk away while he could, but his mouth formed the word, “yes” before he could stop himself. This only seemed to entice the boy further and once again Hook felt those hands on his chest and his warm breath rolled against his ear and neck and saw to it that Hook’s skin tingled and crawled. “I want to own you. I want you to be mine. I have since the moment I laid eyes on you.”

The confession left Hook’s mind abuzz with confusion—what did he mean? His question became answered quickly; the boy’s lips captured his in a kiss. A short, tortured kiss as if the action repulsed the boy while at the same time left him in agony for more. Regardless the action stole the breath right from Hook. The boy pulled away, slowly. He backed away towards the jungle, his eyes never daring to leave Hook. “I shall have you someday.”

The vow does nothing to help Hook’s breath return and in a blink of an eye the boy was gone, Hook’s eyes wide .He found his breath he straightened unsteadily, almost admiring the electricity seeming to dance on his lips. It wasn’t until a good minute later that he was reminded of the cave. Was this to be his darkest secret? The thought made his heart drum in his chest. The lad… was certainly tricky indeed. Eyeing the entrance to the cave he contemplates.

“Tricky bastard,” he whispered hoarsely to thin air as he wiped the corners of his mouth. This was all just another game, wasn’t it?

Beyond the trees Peter Pan laid in wait and watched Hook curiously as the pirate stood at the entrance to the cave, locked in battle with his inner demons. Curiosity would likely be his undoing, but he had to know just what the pirate thought.

After hesitation Hook does enter the cave to spill his secret and from his hiding spot the prince of Neverland smirked, mind reeling at what dark secret he had just unlocked in the captain of the Jolly Roger. For one reason or another though he was certain he would be see the captain again soon and he already knew the deal he would be proposing.


End file.
